Menta vs Canela
by Vilon
Summary: [Yaoi ShakaxMu] Os dois cavaleiros estão com uma dúvida, como resolver? Através de uma jornada pelas 12 Casas! Fic presente para Ryou.


Esta fic é um presente para Ryou! Era para ter sido escrita e divulgada no dia do aniversário dela, mas meu pc teve problemas e não pude escrever a história.

**Alerta: Yaoi! Se não gosta, então não leia.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Menta vs. Canela

- CANELA! – Gritou o cavaleiro de cabelos lavanda.

- MENTA! – Gritou em resposta o cavaleiro de cabelos loiros.

- CANELA!

- MENTA!

A discussão nas escadarias da primeira Casa já durava horas. Mu e Shaka, os dois cavaleiros com fama de serem os mais calmos do Santuário, estavam brigando desde que haviam voltado do mercado. Tudo isso por uma questão muito simples: Qual a bala mais gostosa?

- Por que você não consegue aceitar o fato de que balas de canela são as melhores? – Disse Mu recuperando o fôlego, enquanto colocava mais uma bala em sua boca.

- A única frase que eu aceito envolvendo "canela" e "gostosas" é "Balas de canelas não são gostosas, as de menta é que são".

- Você é intratável Shaka – Reclamou Mu irritado.

- Eu? Só estou defendendo que o gosto refrescante da menta é o melhor – Respondeu o loiro pondo na boca uma de suas balas.

- "O gosto refrescante da menta é o melhor" – repetiu Mu fazendo careta e imitando a voz do outro – Canela é uma delícia. Tem um gostinho docemente ácido tão bom...

- Quanta maturidade Mu – Falou Shaka, abrindo os olhos sentindo o sangue fervilhar.

Os dois se encararam. As esmeraldas não desviaram das safiras, até que uma voz chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Mestre Mu – Chamou Kiki, saindo da casa de Áries.

- Sim Kiki? – Disse Mu, ajoelhando-se para ficar no mesmo nível de seu pupilo.

- Eu estou com sono – Falou o garoto sonolento – Já é tarde, eu quero dormir. Mas não consigo, então com todo respeito ao senhor, mestre, e ao senhor Shaka...CALEM A BOCA.

Kiki deu as costas e voltou à casa de Áries.

Os dois cavaleiros dourados ficaram olhando pasmos para o lugar onde Kiki tinha estado.

- Talvez agente deva sair daqui – Sugeriu Shaka como se despertasse de um sonho.

- É, ele teve um treinamento puxado hoje – Concordou Um ainda um pouco atordoado.

- Ei, eu tive uma idéia para por fim em nossa discussão.

- Qual?

- Vamos subir as 12 Casas e perguntar para cada guardião a opinião deles. A bala que tiver mais votos será a melhor.

Mu suspirou preguiçoso, não estava a fim de subir as escadarias, mas achou melhor concordar. Queria provar para o outro que canela superava qualquer sabor.

Assim, os dois começaram sua jornada através das doze Casas.

_1º Casa – Áries_

Os cavaleiros passaram silenciosamente por esta Casa. Não queriam perturbar um certo garotinho que estava lá.

"Ele vai ser castigado por isto" pensou Mu sorrindo diabolicamente "Vou pedir pro Máscara treinar ele semana que vem. Vai aprender a ter mais respeito por seu mestre".

Atravessaram o lugar e começaram a subida pela segunda escada.

_2º Casa – Touro_

Mu entrou primeiro, Aldebaran era seu amigo e com certeza iria votar a seu favor.

- Deba! – Chamou Mu – Cadê você? Nós temos uma pergunta para te fazer.

Passado alguns instantes, o guardião da segunda casa zodiacal apareceu sorridente.

- Oi Mu! Oi Shaka! – Cumprimentou o cavaleiro alegre – Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Deba, você precisa dar sua opinião nesse nosso impasse. Tudo começou hoje de tarde quando nós fomos à vila comprar...

- Qual a melhor bala: menta ou canela? – Interrompeu Shaka impaciente.

Mu olhou zangado para o amigo fazendo bico, Shaka deu de ombros. Aldebaran deu risada do comportamento dos dois.

- Vocês vieram até aqui para saber isso? – Disse ele ainda rindo – Eu preciso pensar. Talvez se eu provasse as duas...

No mesmo instante, Mu e Shaka tiraram dos saquinhos que estavam segurando as suas balas favoritas. O cavaleiro de Touro ergueu a sobrancelha, mas aceitou as balas. Provou primeiro a de menta, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação; depois pegou a de canela e a experimentou. Ficou pensativo por um instante e por fim deu seu veredicto.

- Canela – Disse ele – Com certeza canela.

Mu deu um pulo de alegria e abraçou o cavaleiro. Shaka cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos da cena, esperou um tempo e segurou o braço do cavaleiro de Áries, puxando-o para longe do outro.

- Valeu Deba – Disse Mu, olhando para trás, enquanto era arrastado.

_Escadaria Touro – Gêmeos_

- Admita, você já perdeu – Falou Mu pulando de um degrau para o outro.

- Calma carneirinho – Falou Shaka segurando a cintura de seu amigo, fazendo-o parar de pular – Ainda faltam 9 cavaleiros.

Mu deu língua para Shaka e continuou seu caminho, sem se importar que o outro continuasse segurando sua cintura.

_3º Casa – Gêmeos_

Os dois cavaleiros entraram na casa da esquerda, normalmente era nessa que Saga ficava. Eles andaram por um tempo, meio perdidos, o corredor parecia não ter fim.

- Saga? – Chamou Shaka confuso – Pare de brincadeiras e aparece logo.

Um barulho atrás deles, fez os dois se voltarem rapidamente. Duas formas se moviam nas sombras.

- Kanon e Saga, o que acham que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Mu irritado – E Kanon você não deveria estar viajando?

As figuras não se mexeram, ainda permaneciam ocultas nas sombras.

- Porque não respondem? – Perguntou Shaka já imaginando o que estava acontecendo.

"Isso é coisa do Kanon" pensou o loiro.

As figuras saíram das sombras. Shaka virou os olhos e Mu segurou o riso. Duas balas gigantes pularam em cima deles, uma de canela e outra de menta.

Com cara de desprezo, Shaka elevou seu cosmo, preenchendo o lugar e destruindo a ilusão.

- Sem graça – Falou Kanon surgindo na frente deles.

- Kanon, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Saga viajou no meu lugar. Aproveitei para bagunçar a casa dele um pouquinho. Soube da briguinha de vocês, já chegaram a um consenso?

- Não, por isso estamos numa missão – Falou Mu – E como você sabe de nossa discussão.

- As notícias correm – Falou Kanon maroto.

- Então, qual a bala mais gostosa: menta ou canela? – Perguntou Shaka.

Kanon abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a rapidamente.

- Não sei. Eu preciso experimentá-las, primeiro.

Mais uma vez os cavaleiros abriram os saquinhos e deram uma bala cada um para Kanon.

O geminiano chupou as duas e sorriu.

- Obrigado pelas balas, mas eu já sabia a resposta – Falou rindo – Menta, sem sombra de dúvida.

Os dois cavaleiros deixaram a casa irritados por terem dado suas balas.

_Escadaria Gêmeos – Câncer_

Shaka colocou uma bala de menta na boca enquanto subia feliz a escada.

- Como você consegue ficar sorrindo depois de ser manipulado pelo Kanon?

- Ora, muito simples. Ele votou na menta – Respondeu Shaka satisfeito – Estamos empatados.

Mu cruzou os braços emburrado e os dois continuaram a subida.

_4º Casa – Câncer_

Eles se aproximaram cautelosos. Máscara de Morte não era um cavaleiro que se pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa. Só havia uma pessoa que domava aquela fera, mas faltava muitas Casas até os dois a alcançarem.

Entraram em silêncio, primeiro procurando o guardião do lugar, mas não tiveram sucesso. Sabiam que ele estava lá, pois sentiam seu cosmo, mas parecia que não queria ser perturbado.

Shaka respirou fundo e chamou.

- Cavaleiro de Câncer!

Passou algum tempo e não obtiveram nenhuma resposta. Mu então teve uma idéia.

- Vamos embora Shaka, ele não está aqui. Azar dele, vai ficar sem saber o que o Dite quer de aniversário.

Neste momento, algo caiu do teto da Casa. Os dois cavaleiros se assustaram, mas logo viram que tinha sido uma pessoa que havia pulado na frente deles.

- Muito bem, Mu de Áries – Disse Máscara olhando-os friamente – Conseguiu chamar minha atenção. O que eu preciso fazer para conseguir esta informação?

Shaka entendeu o plano de Mu.

"Muito esperto carneirinho" pensou enquanto trocava um olhar cúmplice com o amigo.

- Muito simples – Disse Mu tirando do saco que carregava uma bala e sendo imitado pelo loiro – Prove estas balas e diga qual é a mais gostosa.

Máscara olhou-os ameaçador, mas aceitou a proposta. Experimentou as duas e depois de alguns resmungos deu sua resposta.

- A sua é a melhor, cavaleiro de Virgem.

Shaka sorriu satisfeito. Mu, por outro lado, saiu irritado da Casa.

_Escadaria Câncer – Leão_

Shaka correu até alcançar um rabugento Mu.

- Obrigado por me esperar – Disse Shaka sarcástico.

Áries continuou a andar, olhando para o lado oposto do qual Shaka se encontrava.

- Eu tive que inventar um presente para o Afrodite.

A irritação de Mu baixou um pouco, sendo substituída por curiosidade.

- O que você disse?

- Uma roupa de odalisca.

Mu ergueu a sobrancelha de maneira inquisitiva. Shaka corou visivelmente.

- Eu não sabia o que falar, então disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

- Uma roupa de odalisca?

- Eu sempre imaginei como...o Afodite ficaria assim.

Mu voltou a olhar para frente, ignorando a questão. Shaka o seguiu, com um sorriso no rosto. Em sua mente, Mu dançava para ele.

_5º Casa – Leão_

Na entrada da quinta casa, Aioria já aguardava por eles.

- Oi Mu! Oi Shaka - Cumprimentou ele sorridente.

- Oria, agente precisa de sua ajuda – Disse Mu parando em frente ao quinto guardião.

- O que exatamente? Faço tudo por você Mu – Disse Aioria abraçando o ariano.

Shaka quase pulou em cima dos dois, mas se conteve a tempo de ver Mu se soltando rapidamente das garras de Leão.

- Nem tente Oria – Falou ele severo, mas recuando para trás de Shaka.

- Só dê sua opinião – Acrescentou Shaka calmamente, mas por dentro fervia de raiva.

- Tudo bem então – Retrucou Aioria – Digam!

Os dois amigos estenderam as balas para o outro, que aceitou confuso.

- Qual delas é a melhor?

Leão colocou a de menta na boca e mastigou-a. Depois fez isso com a de canela.

- A de canela.

Mu deu um pulo de vitória e Aioria aproveitou para segurá-lo no ar, pressionando-o contra seu corpo. O aperto em que Áries se encontrava não durou muito, pois Shaka empurrou Leão e puxou Mu para longe dali.

- Eu ainda te pego carneiro. Eu ainda te pego – Sussurrou Aioria vendo os dois se afastarem.

_Escadaria Leão – Virgem_

- Obrigado – Disse Mu olhando para Shaka – Oria de vez em quando passa dos limites.

- Não foi nada, mas do jeito que vocês são amigos eu achei que...

- Não. De jeito nenhum – Falou Mu apressado – Nunca tivemos nada. Eu nunca quis.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Shaka curioso

- Outros interesses – Respondeu Mu enigmático.

_6º Casa – Virgem_

Mal tinham entrado na casa e Shaka já foi sugerindo que parassem para tomar um chá. Mu nem deu ouvidos, segurou o braço do amigo e continuou a caminhar.

_7º Casa – Libra_

Sentado na escadaria, Dokho olhava as estrelas. Estava imerso em pensamentos quando ouviu a chegada dos outros dois cavaleiros de ouro.

- Shaka de Virgem. Mu de Áries – Falou sem olhá-los – O que fazem acima de suas casas?

- Estamos numa missão, Dokho de Libra – Respondeu Shaka.

- Que seria?

- Athena nos confiou uma missão secreta, não devemos lhe revelar – Disse Mu seguindo o plano que ele e Shaka haviam bolado enquanto se aproximavam desta casa.

Dokho era um dos cavaleiros mais fortes e mais sérios. Jamais toleraria que dois dos cavaleiros de ouro abandonassem suas Casas para isso, mesmo em tempos de paz.

- Mas você faz parte do que estar por vir – Alertou Virgem – Precisamos de sua opinião em algo que vai parecer fútil, mas é de extrema importância.

- Sim, farei tudo por Athena.

Mu teve que segurar o riso com a expressão que o guardião da casa de Libra fez ao ver as balas sendo estendidas na direção dele.

- Prove essas balas – Disse Shaka sério – Existe um segredo em relação a elas. Uma é de canela e outra é de menta. Diga qual a melhor.

Mesmo confuso, Dokho aceitou. Depois de pensar com extremo cuidado, imaginando a importância daquilo, ele respondeu.

- A de canela me agradou mais – Falou hesitante.

Mu e Shaka trocaram olhares e assentiram com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, devemos prosseguir agora – Falou Mu – No momento certo, o segredo será revelado.

Libra ficou em silêncio enquanto eles se afastavam. Voltou a contemplar as estrelas, mas foi distraído por um sussurro ao longe. Jurava que tinha ouvido alguém dizer "careta", mas achou que tinha ouvido errado e retornou as suas reflexões.

_Escadaria Libra – Escorpião_

Os dois cavaleiros tiveram que parar um instante para conseguirem se controlar. Estavam rindo abertamente, agora que a casa de Libra havia ficado para trás.

- Você viu a cara dele? – Perguntou Mu se apoiando no ombro de Shaka.

- Foi tão engraçada, parecia que dizer qual a melhor bala iria mudar o destino da Terra.

Os dois explodiram em novas risadas, mas aos poucos o riso foi morrendo e puderam continuar a subida.

_8º Casa – Escorpião_

Miro não estava sozinho na casa. Kamus tinha decidido dar uma passadinha na casa de seu amado para passar a noite. Os dois já estavam quase chegando ao quarto de Escorpião quando seus corpos foram separados por Mu e Shaka que pareciam ter surgido do nada.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kamus se recompondo e se livrando dos braços de Mu.

- E como vocês ousam nos interromper? – Esbravejou Miro ainda preso por Shaka.

- Nós estávamos chamando vocês há um bom tempo, mas pareciam surdos – Disse Shaka calmo.

- Por pouco nós veríamos mais do que queremos ver – Comentou Mu com um sorriso brincalhão.

Miro se libertou de Shaka e ficou ao lado do cavaleiro de Aquário. Antes que ele voltasse a abrir a boca, Mu explicou o motivo de terem vindo ali. Passaram-se alguns minutos até Miro se cansar de perseguir os dois por sua Casa, tentando espetá-los com suas agulhas.

Ele aceitou as balas zangado. Kamus fez o mesmo. As balinhas pareceram fazer a tensão do ambiente desaparecer. Os amantes trocaram um olhar rápido.

- Menta – Disse Kamus.

- Canela – Disse Miro.

Os dois se olharam incrédulos e Kamus estreitou os olhos.

- Por que você escolheu Canela? – Perguntou.

- Por que você escolheu Menta? – Retrucou Miro.

Sentindo que aquilo podia ficar feio, Mu puxou o braço de Shaka e juntos fugiram dali.

Se tivessem ficado mais um pouco, teriam visto a briga que ocorreu, seguida das pazes e por fim...cama.

_Escadaria Escorpião – Sagitário_

- Essa jornada está ficando perigosa – Falou Shaka.

- Eles começaram a brigar que nem a gente – Disse Mu – E olhe que eles são um casal...

O comentário ficou no ar. Nenhum dos dois disse nada a respeito, mas seus rostos ficaram levemente corados.

_9º - Sagitário_

Entraram de forma respeitosa naquela Casa. Aiolos havia voltado à vida junto com eles, mas ainda assim não se sentia parte integrante dos cavaleiros de ouro. Não no sentido de merecer sua armadura, mas no sentido de conhecer somente três outros dourados: Saga, Shura e Aiolia.

- Aiolos? – Chamou Mu.

O guardião apareceu na frente deles meio hesitante.

- Desculpe não recebê-los apropriadamente – Começou ele – Normalmente os outros cavaleiros passam aqui rapidamente, principalmente Miro de Escorpião quando vai visitar Kamus de Aquário.

- Bom, viemos fazer uma pergunta para você. Pode nos ajudar? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Claro.

- Menta ou Canela? – Perguntou Mu.

Depois de explicarem a história da discussão, Aiolos aceitou fazer o "teste".

- Menta – Disse ele simplesmente.

Os dois agradeceram e seguiram o caminho.

_Escadaria Sagitário – Capricórnio_

- Voltamos ao empate – Comentou Shaka.

- Só faltam mais dois cavaleiros, não sei por que mais acho que Canela vai vencer.

- Continue a sonhar.

Mu deu um soco de leve no braço de Shaka que riu do outro.

_10º Casa – Capricórnio_

Shura estava tendo um sonho bom. Sonhava com uma grande batalha, onde todos os cavaleiros tinham perecido e só ele sobrivera para proteger Athena; ela sorria para ele e dizia "Shura, você é o mais fiel". O cavaleiro sorria satisfeito, mas então algo estranho aconteceu: Athena começou a gritar seu nome cada vez mais alto e a sacudí-lo. Ele acordou assustado e viu cabelos lilases a sua frente; foi o suficiente para achar que Saori estava ali e abraçou-a.

- Hã...Shura? – Chamou Mu paralisado pelo abraço do outro.

Capricórnio despertou totalmente e viu quem ele realmente estava agarrando. Soltou Áries e sentou-se em sua cama. Shaka também estava no quarto e o fuzilava com o olhar.

- O que vocês querem? – Perguntou Shura zangado, bocejando.

- Experimenta isso – Ordenou o loiro.

Duas balas foram colocadas em sua mão direita, já ia perguntar o que significava aquilo quando reparou a cara de Shaka cheia de raiva. Sentiu-se meio intimidado e colocou uma das balas na boca. Os outros dois o observavam pacientes. Colocou a segunda, depois que a outra desapareceu.

- Qual a melhor? – Perguntou Mu.

- A primeira. A de canela.

Áries e Virgem saíram do quarto. Shura ficou se perguntando que maluquice seria aquela, mas pensou bem e achou que aquilo podia ser só um sonho. Voltou a se deitar e logo estava roncando feliz.

_Escadarias Capricórnio – Aquário_

- As pessoas têm uma tendência a te agarrar, não é Mu? – Falou Shaka irritado.

- Acho que sim – Disse o cavaleiro confuso.

- Não gosto que façam isso.

Mu não respondeu, olhou para Shaka, mas este mantinha o olhar fixo à frente.

_11º Casa – Aquário_

Passaram sem falar nada pela casa, pois ambos estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

_12º Casa – Peixes_

Pararam na porta de entrada da casa.

- É agora – Disse Mu – Canela vai triunfar.

- Veremos.

Juntos entraram na última das doze casas. O guardião dela não se encontrava a vista, nem no quarto ele estava.

- Dite? – Chamou Shaka.

- No jardim – Afrodite gritou em resposta.

Os dois saíram da casa e foram para o jardim, onde encontram Afrodite regando suas rosas.

- Ola meninos – Cumprimentou Peixes – A que devo o prazer da visita de vocês?

- Estamos num impasse – Falou Mu.

- Vocês finalmente admitiram que se amam e estão na dúvida se devem ou não ficar juntos? – Disse Afrodite pulando alegre e abraçando os dois, largando seu regador no chão.

- Não – Disse Shaka com dificuldade.

Afrodite soltou os dois e suspirou decepcionado.

- Ainda não foi desta vez...

Mu não ousava olhar para Shaka, seu rosto estava pegando fogo.

- Experimente nossas balas e diga qual a melhor – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Para que isso? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Longa história – Comentou Shaka.

- Eu tenho tempo – Respondeu Afrodite pegando seu regador e aguardando paciente o começo da história.

- Basicamente eu e o Shaka subimos as 12 casas pedindo a opinião dos outros cavaleiros para saber que bala era a mais gostosa: menta ou canela – Explicou Mu – Eu gosto de canela e ele de menta.

- Isso está parecendo mais uma desculpa para vocês ficarem mais tempo juntos – Falou Afrodite pensativo.

Shaka entregou uma bala para o sueco e Mu fez o mesmo.

- Menta – Concluiu Dite.

Os dois suspiraram: Mu de frustração e Shaka de alívio.

- Isso nunca vai ter fim – Disse Mu irritado.

- E agora? Termina como empate mesmo? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Vocês ainda podem perguntar a mais alguém – Falou Afrodite apontando para algum lugar.

Áries e Virgem seguiram com o olhar a direção eu o outro apontava.

-O mestre – Disseram juntos.

Peixes concordou com a cabeça. Os dois rumaram para a próxima escadaria.

- Dite, se tiver tempo, aprenda a dançar a dança do ventre – Gritou Mu afastando-se.

Afrodite voltou a regar suas plantas confuso.

_Escadaria Peixes – Sala do Mestre_

As flores balançavam ao sabor da brisa noturna. A lua brilhava forte, lançando seus raios prateados pelo caminho em que os dois cavaleiros seguiam. A cada passo que davam, mais lentos prosseguiam. Na metade da escadaria florida, eles pararam.

- Não podemos perguntar para ele – Afirmou Mu – Meu mestre não iria gostar nenhum pouco disso.

- É falta de respeito fazer uma pergunta dessas para ele.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Os dois ficaram parados mais um tempo sem encontrar uma solução. Mu sentou-se num degrau frustrado, Shaka sentou-se ao seu lado. Olhavam a lua fixamente e não souberam como, mas acabaram deitados no manto de rosas olhando o globo prateado. Afrodite tinha contado para eles que trocara sua "encomenda de rosas" por rosas comuns, mas sem espinhos.

- Mu, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa – Falou Shaka – Eu nunca provei uma bala de canela.

- Tudo bem, eu também nunca provei uma bala de menta.

Os dois se encararam e sorriram.

- Vamos trocar balas – Disse Mu – Talvez agente entre em um consenso.

Sem se levantarem, buscaram em seus saquinhos as tão polêmicas balas, mas para frustração de ambos, não restava mais nenhuma.

- Subimos tão preocupados com nossa disputa que acabamos dando todas para nossos amigos – Disse Shaka.

- É verdade. Ainda tiveram aquelas que nós mesmos chupamos durante nossa subida.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, procurando uma resposta. De repente Shaka abriu um grande sorriso.

- Achei a solução – Disse ele.

- Qual? – Perguntou Mu curioso.

Num gesto firme, porém suave, Shaka se inclinou em direção a Mu e tomou os lábios deles com os seus. Áries foi pego de surpresa, mas logo estava respondendo a altura. Suas bocas se movimentavam ávidas, refletindo o desejo incontido de ambos. Mu sentiu a língua de Shaka pedir passagem e abriu sua boca, permitindo o acesso. Suas línguas duelavam furiosamente, suas mãos percorrendo seus corpos. Por fim tiveram que se separar em busca de ar.

- Adorei o gosto de canela – Disse Shaka olhando o outro, lendo suas reações – Mais um voto para sua bala.

- E eu gostei da menta – Falou Mu sorridente – Eu voto para sua bala.

- Mas eu encontrei algo mais gostoso que elas.

- Eu também.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar apaixonados.

_Sala do Mestre_

Shion bocejou enquanto observava a cena dos dois novos amantes mentalmente.

"Toda hora surge um casal novo aqui no santuário" pensou ele " Mas foi bom as coisas terminarem assim, agora esses dois estão juntos. Se tivessem pedido minha opinião eu teria tirado a disputa do empate e as coisas seriam diferentes".

Puxou de uma dobra de seu manto uma bala e, depois de desembrulhada, colocou-a na boca.

"Amanhã Saga volta de viajem. Acho que vou mandar ele e o Kanon comprarem chocolate."

**Fim! **

**-------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fic bobinha, mas de coração para você Ryou. Bjus!


End file.
